Zeit für Wahrheit
by YuryJulian
Summary: Nach dem Verlassen der seaQuest gibt es einen weiteren Vertrauensbruch zwischen Bridger und Lucas.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte der Serie und den Charakteren von seaQuest gehören nicht mir. Für das Schreiben dieser Geschichte habe ich kein Geld erhalten und werde auch keines akzeptieren! _

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** K

**Season:** III

**Characters: **Cpt. Nathan Hale Bridger, Ensign Lucas Wolenczak

**Zeit für Wahrheit**

Der junge Mann bahnte sich seinen Weg durch einen engen Tunnel. Sobald er sein Shuttle verlassen hatte, war eine Luke hinab gefahren und hatte ihm den Weg zurück abgeschnitten. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück und saß fest, wo auch immer er sich befand.

Rechts und links auf Hüfthöhe waren in regelmäßigen Abständen kleinere Lampen angebracht, die den Tunnel nur leicht beleuchteten und eher ein Glimmen als ein Leuchten erzeugten. Hallend schritt er weiter voran bis er an eine Biegung kam. Über eine schmale Eisentreppe ging es tiefer hinab. Weit unterhalb des Ozeans in einem recht abgelegenen Teil befand sich diese Höhle und wenn es nicht eine bestimmte Person gewesen wäre, die ihm den Chip mit den Koordinaten dieser hätte zukommen lassen, wäre er niemals hierher gereist.

Weiterhin achtsam stieg er die Treppe hinab und folgte dem Weg weiter bis er vor einer runden Luke angekommen war. Er schob die Hände in die Hosentaschen und besah sich die Luke genauer. Ob der Auslöser diese öffnen würde, wenn er ihn betätigte oder aber war hier bereits sein Weg zu Ende? Bevor er jedoch die Für und Wieder in seinem Kopf abwägen konnte, wurde diese durch eine Hydraulik bereits geöffnet. Dahinter befand sich ein Raum, der als wohnlich bezeichnet werden konnte. Eine Couch, zwei Sessel, mehrere Bücherregale und ein Schreibtisch in einer Ecke. Selbst die Stehlampe war nicht vergessen worden. Direkt der Luke gegenüber war eine größere Kontrollstation an welcher ein ihm mit dem Rücken zugewandter Mann saß.

„Captain?", sagte Lucas und ging einen Schritt über die Schwelle in eine Art Wohnraum. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er das Bett zu seiner Rechten. Nicht mehr als eine kleinere Pritsche. Bridger lebte nicht wirklich hier, aber er nahm an, dass es diesen häufiger hierher verschlug und wenn es nur dazu war, um etwas auszuspannen.

Der ältere Mann drehte sich langsam in seinem Stuhl herum und blickte Lucas ernst entgegen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass ich mich freue dich zu sehen."

Lucas konnte überraschter nicht sein. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Er versuchte seine Unsicherheit mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen. „Dafür freue ich mich Sie zu sehen." Der Ensign machte eine ausholende Bewegung, die den Raum umfasste. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie noch so einen Unterschlupf haben. Wollten Sie nicht ein kleines Labor irgendwo einrichten und dort mit Ihren Leuten arbeiten?"

Bridger fuhr sich mit der linken Hand über das Kinn. „Oh, das gibt es auch, aber das hier dient anderen Zwecken."

„Ah, ich nehme an Sie sagen mir nicht wo?"

„Sollte ich das denn?", fragte Bridger und an seinem provozierenden Ton änderte sich nichts.

Weiterhin verwirrt über das Verhalten des ehemaligen seaQuest Captains trat Lucas noch einen weiteren Schritt auf Bridger zu. „Was ist los?", fragte er argwöhnisch. „Sie schicken mir diesen Chip mit der Nachricht mich unbedingt allein treffen zu müssen und dann bekomme ich eine Begrüßung wie kurz vor einem Kreuzverhör."

„Kreuzverhör?", sagte Bridger mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Ja, ich denke so kann man es nennen", fuhr er anklagend fort.

„Bitte?" Lucas kam sich vor, als wäre er im falschen Film.

„Lassen wir es um den heißen Brei herum zu reden. Ich mache es kurz und ich möchte, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst ohne auszuweichen: Wo steckt Robert und seit wann habt ihr beiden bereits Kontakt?" Aus dem ehemaligen Captain war alle Freundlichkeit gewichen. Er hatte Lucas mit einer Aggressivität und einer Feindschaft im Visier, die dem Junggenie fremd war. Wenn er jedoch ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann hatte er es nicht anders verdient. Nur diese Reaktion traf ihn wie eiskaltes Regenwasser an einem warmen Sommertag. Lucas biss sich auf die Unterlippe und drehte sich herum. Er massierte sich die Stirn und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Ich habe nicht allein nach meinem Sohn gesucht, sondern noch andere mit beauftragt", fuhr Bridger mit einer Erklärung fort. „Die Bilder, die ich nun endlich von Robert erhielt, zeigten mir jemanden, dem ich geglaubt habe vertrauen zu können." Nathan Bridger stand von seinem Stuhl auf und ging langsam auf Lucas zu. „Nie im Leben hätte ich daran gedacht, dass ich ausgerechnet von dir so enttäuscht werden könnte." Und dazu noch ein weiteres Mal, nachdem sie bereits vor einigen Monaten an ihrem Vertrauensverhältnis zueinander hatten arbeiten müssen.

Lucas hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er war auf diese Konfrontation nicht vorbereitet gewesen, wäre es wohl vielleicht niemals, aber diese Zusammenkunft war zu plötzlich. Wenigstens etwas mehr Zeit hätte er benötigt, um sich darauf vorzubereiten, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

Unsanft griff Bridger nach der Schulter des Wissenschaftsoffiziers der seaQuest und drehte ihn herum. „Sieh mich an!", schrie er. „Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt? Warum verschweigst du mir, dass du bereits Kontakt zu meinem Sohn hattest, als ich noch verzweifelt auf der Suche nach ihm war?" Als Lucas noch immer nicht antwortete schüttelte er ihn. „Wieso, Lucas?"

„Weil er es wollte!", rief Lucas in seiner Verzweiflung in genau demselben Ton wie der Captain. Er wollte nicht schreien, aber seine Nerven waren auf Grundeis gelaufen. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Sie haben Recht sauer auf mich zu sein, aber was hätten Sie an meiner statt getan? Ich habe Robert gesagt, dass er sich bei Ihnen melden soll. Habe ihm sogar sämtliche Kontaktdaten gegeben, die ich von Ihnen hatte, aber er wollte es nicht. Er meinte, er brauche noch Zeit und müsse sein Leben ordnen, ehe er Ihnen wieder unter die Augen treten könne. Ich habe es wirklich versucht und es war für mich gleich schwer, egal ob ich es Ihnen gesagt hätte oder für mich behalten. Glauben Sie mir, es war nicht einfach und ich bin mehrmals davor gewesen, Sie zu informieren."

„Dann hättest du das auch tun sollen!", schrie Bridger erneut.

„Ja... ja, das hätte ich", sagte Lucas leise und setzte sich auf den ihm am nächsten stehenden Sessel. Den Kopf ließ er hängen und starrte auf den Boden.

In dem kleinen Raum weit unterhalb des Meeresspiegels hatte sich Stille ausgebreitet. Bridger wandte sich von seinem jungen Freund ab, der wie ein eigener Sohn für ihn fast von Anfang an gewesen war. Er vertraute ihm blind, bis zu diesem Punkt. Was war nur geschehen, dass sie beide so weit auseinander gedriftet waren?

„Wieso enden wir beide in letzter Zeit so häufig in solchen Situationen?", fragte Bridger nach einer Weile, als er sich etwas beruhigt hätte.

Lucas hatte die Augen geschlossen und massierte sich das Nasenbein. „Haben Sie etwas zum schreiben?" Er konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Es war nicht richtig von ihm gewesen Partei zu ergreifen und dem Captain den Aufenthaltsort seines Sohnes geheim zu halten. Innerlich könnte er sich verfluchen, wieso er nur gerade den Mann so enttäuscht hatte, der sämtliche Unannehmlichkeiten auf sich genommen hätte, würde es zum Wohle Lucas sein. Um sein Gewissen wenigstens etwas zu reinigen, wollte er zumindest jetzt sagen, was er bereits viel früher hätte tun sollen.

Der Captain sah auf den jungen Mann. Nach einem kurzem Zögern ging er zu dem Schreibtisch und holte Papier und Kugelschreiber aus einer der Schubladen. Wortlos gab er es dem Wissenschaftler.

Aus dem Kopf schrieb Lucas die wenigen Daten nieder, die er schon so oft in einer Mail verfasst, aber nie zu senden gewagt hatte. „Wenn Sie dorthin gehen, werden Sie Robert finden. Vielleicht sollten Sie auch Michael mitnehmen. Er fragt immer nach seinem Sohn und versichert sich, ob es ihm gut geht." Er schob die Hände zurück in die Taschen.

„Das hättest du mir viel früher geben müssen!", sagte Bridger anklagend, nun jedoch auf eine sanftere Art und Weise, die ihm zuvor schwer gefallen war.

Lucas nickte nur stumm. „Schätze ich hab unserer Beziehung keinen Gefallen getan was die Vertrauensebene angeht."

„Da hast du sehr wohl Recht", sagte der Captain und zog die Augenbrauen anklagend nach oben. „Ich werde das Schott öffnen, damit du gehen kannst. Ich will schnell zu Robert und ich werde nicht als erstes diese Station verlassen. Ich weiß nicht mehr inwiefern ich dir noch vertrauen kann, bitte geh."

„Es tut mir Leid", kam es dem Ensign der seaQuest noch über die Lippen, bevor er ging und den Captain allein ließ.

Ende

_written: 12. & 14. Februar 2008_


End file.
